bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Outsiders
The Outsiders is an alliance in Big Brother Canada 2 that formed Week 2. After Kyle was backdoored at the end of week 2, Paul and Adel were the only Outsiders left. Paul was voted out week 3. Adel then aligned with Ika weeks 3-4 but she was voted out week 4. When Canada was announced HoH Week 5, two First Five members were nominated for eviction which gave Heather, Jon, Neda and Adel the message they needed to evict the power players. Arlie saw this as the time to finally flip and master both sides of the house. It ended when Allison flipped onto their side and into an entirely new alliance, The Sloppy Seconds. Members Affiliates Originated When Andrew won HoH, the three original Outsiders, Adel, Kyle and Paul naturally allied because it seemed that they were in the minority of the house, and they were as they were excluded in most of the house's discussions, such as when everyone but the Outsiders were celebrating after Kenny won the Power of Veto and used it on Neda to backdoor Kyle. Kyle was then evicted in a vote of 9-1. History Week 2 The Original Outsiders were targeted Week 2 by the First Five and the other housemates as well since they were manipulated into seeing them as enemies. Kenny and Andrew targeted Paul and Kyle, and nominated Paul pre-veto and nominated Kyle to backdoor him pre-veto, which suceeded in vote of 9-1, with Adel being the only vote to save him. Week 3 Adel got in tune with Ika and had her loyalty. She got her to not nominate him, but with Paul to be nominated instead. Ika seeing as she thought Heather was going to be evicted, was going to ally with Paul and Adel, but with a vote of 6-4 Paul was evicted. Week 4 The Outsiders 2.0 hadn't been formed yet and they lost a possible member, Ika when Rachelle won HoH and backdoored her in a vote of 9-1. Week 5 Canada was in power of the house and this meant that the likely fan favorites of the house, the future to be Outsiders 2.0 would be safe and the First Five would be targeted. Heather, Adel, Jon and Neda saw this as a message to make moves against the power players and got Arlie to flip from the opposing alliance. When Jon won the Power of Veto, he decided not to use it to keep the nominees the same and Andrew was sent packing and The Outsiders was formed. Week 6 Heather won HoH and was going to nominate two members of the opposing alliance or one of their allies, Allison and Rachelle. She then nominated a power player of The First Five, Kenny, and one of their allies, Allison. Kenny then won PoV and Allison won Hidden PoV. Allison was told without her alliance members knowing that she had the Hidden PoV that they may have to vote her out. This drove her to flip onto one of the Outsiders affiliates, and into an entirely new alliance; The Sloppy Seconds, which ended this alliance and added a new member to a new one. Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Alliances Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:The Outsiders